Ghosts That Save Us
by JaSamUntilForeverEnds
Summary: Emotional damage and pain as far as the eye can see...means nothing to two children who will always love their parents, biological or not.
1. Chapter 1

**THID IS MY BRAND NEW STORY!**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:**

**I ALTERED HISTORY!**

**SAM AND JASON ARE SO FAR APART ONLY THIER GHOSTLY OFFSRPING CAN HELP THEM.**

**LILA AND JAKE ARE BOTH GHOSTS, WITH LILA BEING A YEAR OLDER.**

**JASON TRIED TO MAKE IT WORK WITH ELIZABETH, AND SAM WITH LUCKY BUT NIGHT CHANGED ALL THAT.**

**SAM WATCHING JAKE GET KIDNAPPED NEVER HAPPENED, THOUGH SHE FEELS GUILT ABOUT SOMETHING! (HMMM...)**

**SAM IS A P.I. HOWEVER, SHE IS GOING THROUGH AN EMOTIONAL ISSUE SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH.**

**JASON MORGAN DOES NOT HAVE HIS HEAD ENTIRELY UP HIS (FILL IN THE BLANK) IN THIS STORY!**

**MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE FINISHED!**

**WELP...**

**HERE IT GOES...**

* * *

The pain enveloping her heart was deafening. She didn't understand how she had gotten to this place.

The world around her was dark, and she had no idea how to find a light to find her way out. She didn't want this anymore.

She didn't want to be the woman everyone made her out to be. She wanted to be…that's just it, she didn't know what she wanted to be, but this wasn't it.

Things needed to change. She needed to change and that included changing the people around her. She couldn't let pain rule in her life anymore.

Sam McCall was going to get her life together, for herself. It would be a real first for her. She was always sacrificing things that meant something to her just to please others, but now, she was going to things for herself.

Sam was going to live for herself, not the approval of others.

It was about time!

* * *

His life was nothing like what he had planned. Then again, nothing was as he had planned it.

He hadn't planned to fall in love and he most certainly hadn't planned to hurt her, the woman he trusted to protect his heart.

He had failed her miserably, and in failing her he'd gone and failed himself too. Nothing else mattered anymore, because she was gone and he could only blame himself.

Jason Morgan was the one thing he despised most in the world: a lair.

He lied to Sam when he told her that he would never hurt again, and he lied to himself when he convinced himself he no longer loved her.

Now Jason was ready to stop the lies and start fresh. He was ready to rid himself and Sam of the pain.

Finally!

* * *

Sam McCall and Jason Morgan had fallen completely apart. They had broken each other so deeply and so fiercely that it was impossible to tell what was left of their hearts.

But now that both were ready to repair the damage they'd inflicted upon themselves, two very special people were ready to help.

"Do you really think we can do this?" A blonde haired little boy with vibrant blue eyes, asked.

"We can do anything! Don't you know who are father was?" A dark-haired girl, with her mother's mocha colored eyes responded.

"Of course I know who our dad was! I look just like him. I'm just scared. What if this doesn't work?"

"It has to work."

"Why?"

"It's in our blood silly."

"You're right"

"Girls always are!" The little girl quipped before she took off running.

"Take that back!" The little boy responded before taking off after her.

* * *

Sam chewed on her bottom lip as she looked down at the envelopes sitting on her desk. Her nerves were raw and pretty soon her lip would be too. She had written six letters to six individuals who she felt she had something to say.

Sam eyes drifted to the duffel bad on the floor beside her. She had packed a bag for her trip to Colorado. She had a case that required her attention, so she'd decided to rent a cabin and stay for two weeks. Before she could go though, Sam had to mail each letter.

Her plan was to deal with the fallout, when she got back from Colorado.

With one last sigh, Sam grabbed the letters up in one hand her duffel bag in the other. She tucked the letters under her arm, grabbed her keys and was out the door.

She'd be back!

* * *

Jason looked out the window as the plane rose higher into the ground. He was so tense and thriving at the opportunity to get away for a while.

His thumb swiped over the envelope in his hand. The envelope was addressed to him, from Sam. Even thinking her name caused his breath to hitch, and his chest to tighten.

Jason's eyes drifted down to the letter. He sighed once more. There was no way he could open the letter. Jason Morgan, the best mob enforcer around, couldn't open a letter addressed to him from his ex-girlfriend.

Why?

Jason was scared about what the letter would say. More importantly he was scared about what the letter would do to him.

If the letter was Sam's final goodbye, Jason wouldn't be able to handle it. The idea of living in Port Charles without Sam scared Jason more than anything. The idea of never seeing Sam again made his heart break into irreparable pieces.

It was the reason he was taking a vacation. Jason needed to get away for a while to clear his head, and prepare himself to open the letter.

Jason leaned back further into his chair, as the plane cruised. His thoughts and his heart filled with one thing: Sam.

Jason could only hope that Sam's doorman was wrong. There was no way Sam would just up and leave. According to the doorman, Sam had her duffel bag and looked ready to be gone for Port Charles for a while. Jason just hoped it was case she was working on, or maybe she too needed a vacation.

* * *

Sam sighed as she finally arrived at her cabin for the next two weeks. She used her key to open the door. Sam dropped her bad near the door, and closed the door behind her. She smiled as one emotion invaded her: peace.

She was free from the judgment of Port Charles for two weeks, and she was going to enjoy it.

Sam walked throughout the house, taking in the beautiful hardwood floor, the majestic fireplace, and the hot tub that called her name.

She smiled and settled herself on the couch in front of the fireplace. This was the perfect place to relax and clear her head, before she had to face Port Charles again.

Sam booted up her laptop and begin going over her case file. She was here to get her job done and then she could relax.

* * *

Jason clenched his fists tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white.

The plane he'd been on had to land in Colorado due to a bad storm that was brewing. Thus, thwarting Jason's plans to get away and relax. Now he was stuck in an airport.

"Sir?" A flight attendant who'd been on Jason's plane spoke.

Jason looked up at her and try to hide the irritation he knew was swimming in his eyes.

"Yes," Jason replied as he unclenched his fists.

"If you don't wish to stay in the airport for the time being, you could maybe stay at the lodge that is nearby. If you plan to, you better hurry, the cabins fill up pretty fast."

Jason sighed, he hadn't planned to stay in a cabin in Colorado, but it beat staying in an airport for who knows how long.

"Thanks." Jason responded.

"No problem." The flight attendant answered back.

Jason grabbed his duffle back and secured the letter inside his leather jacket. He walked out the airport doors and waited for a taxi.

* * *

Sam closed her laptop and rose form the couch. She was in need of a serious soak in the hot tub. Maybe it would get her mind off of everything else. She couldn't stop thinking

about when people would get their letters, let alone what the fallout would be.

Sam walked through the house, into the bedroom, and then into the bathroom. She changed into her midnight blue bikini.

She pulled her hair up and headed to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

* * *

Jason Morgan was officially irritated. All he wanted at the moment was to sleep. He was standing at the front office and boy was he irritated. All of the cabins were occupied.

"If you'd like sir, I can ask one of our guests who's staying alone if she'd like to allow you to sleep in the other bedroom of her cabin." The woman standing behind the desk spoke.

Jason had no other choice at this point. He only hoped the woman would be gracious enough to allow him to occupy the other bedroom in her cabin.

"Fine." Jason responded.

* * *

Sam smiled to herself as she sunk herself lower into the hot tub. She was so relaxed. The quiet had never been so enjoyable.

Sam thought too soon.

"Hi Sam!" A little boy's voice drifted to Sam ear.

Sam jumped causing her wine glass to fall over. Sam opened her eyes in shock. She knew that voice. It belonged to a little boy Sam had wronged once. That voice belonged to Jacob Morgan, son of Jason Morgan.

The only problem was, Jacob Morgan died a year ago.

"Jake?" Sam said with her eyes wide open. Jake was sitting in a chair near the hot tub.

"That's me!"

"What was in my wine?" Sam mumbled to herself. She let her eyes roam over Jake. She must be drunk. Jake was gone. She knew that for a fact because whenever she visited Lila's grave she made sure to visit Jake's too.

"You're not crazy Sam!" Jake giggled.

"But you…"

"I'm a ghost who has been sent here to help you."

"I'm losing my mind" Sam mumbled to herself.

"No you're not silly. I am really a ghost and I am really here to help you."

Sam reached her hand out and touched Jake's shoulder. When she made contact, she jumped back as if she'd been burned.

"I can touch you." Sam spoke.

"You're the only person who can, because I was sent here to help you."

"You keep saying that. What are you supposed to help me with?"

"I'm here to help you and my dad get back together."

"It's official, I've finally gone nuts."

Sam climbed out of the hot tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked toward her bedroom. No more wine for her!

"Don't leave me Sammy!"

Jake took off running after Sam. He caught up to her just as she entered the bedroom.

* * *

Jason waited as the woman behind the desk called to see if the woman staying alone in the cabin would allow him to occupy her spare bedroom.

As he was waiting a little girl walked up to him.

"Hi Daddy!" She spoke.

Jason looked down at the girl. She wearing a cute blue an white dress and her long black hair was just above her waist.

"I'm sorry." Jason said, his voice light, "I'm not your father."

"Of course you are Daddy! It's me Lila!"

Jason heart constricted at just the name. Lila. The daughter he never got to be a father to. The child who'd made Jason realize he wanted to be a father.

"Lila?" Jason's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes Daddy" Lila beamed.

* * *

Sam was in the middle of contemplating committing herself to an asylum. She was obviously crazy. The proof was in the seven year old boy who was staring up at her as she paced the bedroom floor. His blue eyes following her every step.

"Sammy!"

"Yes, Jake."

Sam smacked her hand against her head. She was losing it.

"When the phone rings answer it and say yes."

"Huh?"

Before Sam could get an answer out of Jake, the phone rang. Sam walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes ma'am, hello. This is Amanda down at the front office. I'm really sorry to do this, but there's a serious snowstorm brewing and due to unforeseen events we have a numerous amount of people seeking a place to stay for the night. Since you have a two bedroom cabin and your only occupying one bedroom we were hoping you'd allow another guest to occupy the second bedroom."

Sam bit down on her lip. Did she really want another person sharing her cabin.

Jake jumped off the bed and stood beside Sam.

"Say yes." Jake urged.

"O….k" Sam replied into the phone. She didn't know why but she was listening to Jake, or her subconscious, or her brain on overload. The bottom line, Sam agreed to have a guest in her cabin.

"Yes!" Jake jumped up and down in his excitement.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation ma'am." Amanda spoke.

* * *

"Sweetheart, maybe you need to go find your mom." Jason suggested to Lila, who'd made herself comfortable on the chair beside Jason.

"I'll be seeing mommy soon, don't worry." Lila said.

"Mr. Morgan," Amanda's voice interrupted before Jason could say something else, "the woman is willing to share a cabin with you."

"Come on Daddy! We have to go see mommy." Lila grabbed Jason's hand as she stood up.

Jason, not wanting to hurt the little girl's feelings, followed behind her.

Amanda knocked on the door of the cabin as Jason stood with Lila steady at his side.

* * *

Sam ran across the room, and placed her hand on the doorknob. She stopped before she could open the door and reminded herself to breathe. Jake stood beside her.

"It's ok Sammy, you can do this."

"Aww, thanks Jakey."

If Sam was losing her mind, she was going to embrace it.

The knock sounded again, pulling Sam from her thoughts.

Sam turned the doorknob and pulled open the door, her heart lurching in her chest at the sight before her.

She stared into the eyes of one Jason Morgan, so much for getting some relaxation.

Beside Sam, Jake wore a beaming smile.

* * *

**SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION (OR A MILLION) JUST ASK!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS A FEELER!**

**IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE I WON'T CONTINUE IT!**

**LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REWIEW!**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...(MAYBE O_o)**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam McCall was once again pacing her bedroom. Her hair, still wet from her shower, was flying behind her as she paced. Nervous couldn't even begin to justify her feelings at the moment.

Why was she being punished?

Of all places Jason Morgan could have turn up; he had to turn up at her get away cabin, in Colorado!

Life was so unfair, Sam was absolutely sure of it. Only she could end up in this situation. Life was biased when it came to Sam.

The main reason for her trip was to get away from Port Charles and relax. How was she supposed to do that when the only man responsible for every tingle and every passionate reaction in her body was staying in the same cabin as her, for an unforeseen amount of time?

Ugh!

* * *

Jason Morgan dropped his duffel bag on the lonely queen-sized bed in the room that Armanda had directed him to, before removing herself from the atmosphere that had quickly become awkward.

Sam had bolted from the room the second Amada had attempted to make introductions. Jason almost laughed at the memory. If there was one thing he and Sam didn't need, it was introductions. Jason liked to think he knew Sam in a more personal way than anyone else.

He knew what made her cry. He knew what made her smile and laugh uncontrollably. Jason knew what made Sam's eyes fill with uncontrolled passion and he also knew how to quench her when her body thirsted for passion and love.

Jason shook his head from the thought and allowed his eyes to drift to the lonely queen-sized bed once more.

_It wouldn't be lonely if Sam were here to occupy it with you!_

The traitorous thought clouded Jason's mind. Jason couldn't deny that the thought way very appealing.

Jason looked toward the entrance of his room. Sam was just down the hall from him. He could literally walk to her right now.

"Hi Daddy!"

Jason eyes dropped to the little girl standing beside him, her small hand clinging to his larger one.

Where had she come from? He didn't remember her following him to the cabin, let alone her entering the cabin with him. Amanda and Sam had certainly acted as if they had never seen her

"Maybe we should talk Daddy."

Jason allowed Lila to push him to sit on the bed. His eyes stared softly into her familiar mocha ones.

"I am a ghost. "

"Lila sweetheart maybe we should really go find your mom."

"We already did, Daddy. Mommy is right down the hall."

That was impossible. The only woman that right down the hall was…

* * *

"Oh, Jakey, what am I going to do?"

"Relax, Sammy, you and Daddy are going to be just fine."

If Sam weren't trying to slow her heart rate and not over react, she might have considered the fact that she was not only listening to a ghost, but she was also holding a conversation with one.

"Why me? Why now? Oh god, he's probably already read that letter, and now he knows…"

"What does my daddy know, Sammy?"

"You don't know?"

"I'm only seven, I don't know everything!"

* * *

"Daddy, maybe you should read Mommy's letter."

"How did you know that Sam gave me a letter?"

"I told you, I'm a ghost Daddy, I'm eight, and I know a lot of important stuff."

"Lila?" Jason asked.

Jason's mind flashed back to Sam being pregnant with little Lila McCall. Sam had never glowed so much in her life. She was truly the most beautiful creature he'd ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.

Jason could remember feeling Lila move inside of Sam. One of his favorite memories was of feeling her kick.

Lila's small hand resting on his pulled Jason from memories long kept in his mind.

"Lila?" Jason whispered once more, before pulling the little girl into his arms. She smelled just like vanilla.

"Hi Daddy!" Lila giggled, as Jason finally released her from his grasp.

"You're really here?"

"Yes. I'm a ghost, but only you can see me and touch me. Pretty cool huh?"

"If I'm going crazy, this is the best way to go."

Lila placed her hand on Jason's cheek, "you're not going crazy, but I am here to help you, Daddy, and Mommy too."

"I don't, I don't know what to say."

"Just read the letter Mommy wrote you. Then, you'll know what to do next."

Jason pulled the envelope from his pocket. He looked at Sam's beautiful handwriting once more, before pulling the letter from the envelope.

Jason opened the letter:

_Dear Jason,_

_I hope that what I have done won't come back to haunt me. I also hope that what you are about to read doesn't make you feel…obligated…in any way._

_You know, I thought that I was truly over you. I thought that I had finally cleansed you from my system. Being with Lucky was so much easier than being with you. Lucky didn't come with baggage, or memories of pain and heartache. Lucky didn't come with the possibility of heartbreak._

_Lucky was all of those wonderful things, but her wasn't…you._

_Yes, you, Jason Morgan. It wasn't until just recently that I realized why I really allowed that night to happen. I, Samantha McCall, will never completely get you, Jason Morgan, out of my system, nor will I ever stop loving you. Yes, you come with baggage and memories of heartache and pain, but you also come with memories of what true love is and what real love feels like. Isn't it funny that the one man who has caused me more pain than anyone else (I'm guilty as well) is the same man who can make me feel more loved and wanted than I ever have in my entire life?_

_If you're still reading this, then here comes the part that may end up killing me._

_You and I can never be together again. I love you Jason and I always will, but I just can't do it anymore. I can't pretend that coming second to everything in your life is okay anymore. I can't act like we are just friends. The truth is, I don't know how to be. With you, Jason, there is so much passion that a friendship will not be able to handle. _

_The other reason we can't be together? I can't handle any more heartache in my life. My heart has had enough and my brain has finally caught up._

_I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected, but this is how things have to be now and forever. _

_ All my best,_

_Sam_

In all his life, Jason Morgan had never considered the possibility of ending his own, but after reading Sam's letter, the thought seemed appealing.

Being in prison was the only way that Jason would willingly live with Sam not his life in some way. In one letter, Sam had confessed her undying love for him, told him they could never be friends, and then wished him all the best.

Maybe the adrenaline had gone to Sam's head, because there was no way Jason was going to back down now. Now that Sam had told him that she loved him unfailingly, there was no way Jason was living without Sam.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

"You're Mommy is a very stubborn woman."

"So that's where I get it from!" Lila replied.

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Sammy."

"No, Jakey, it's not. I confessed everything to your father in that letter. I didn't expect to be forced to stay in a cabin with him so soon afterward. Why is this happening?"

"Maybe, Daddy hasn't read the letter yet, and you can fix this."

"I meant what I said in the letter Jakey, your father and I can no longer be in each other's lives. Even if I managed to get the letter back, it wouldn't matter."

"Well, you have to face Daddy sometime Sammy."

"You are just like your father. You're always ready to handle a situation head on." Sam ruffled Jake's soft blonde hair. She was warming to the idea that Jake was a ghost, but it was nice that she could touch and feel him as well.

Sam took a deep breath as she pulled open her bedroom door. She walked through the threshold with the intention of going to the kitchen.

As Sam was walking through the living room, glad to have not seen Jason so far, she allowed her shoulders to relax.

As she walked into the kitchen however, things changed. She should've known better when she smelled the soft scent of garlic.

Jason was in the kitchen cooking, what looked to be something Italian. He was wearing an apron, and stirring a pot of sauce.

As Sam slowly back tracked out of the kitchen, Jason's eyes met hers.

It was then, that Sam knew she was in trouble. The only problem: she wasn't scared.

* * *

Lila and Jake were sitting outside, on the front steps of the cabin. Lila was holding her hand out to catch falling snow.

"So what is my mom like?"

"Sammy is amazing! She's very funny and she is really pretty too! Oh and she is really cool."

"Daddy told me that I am stubborn just like my mommy."

"What is stubborn?"

"It means that we don't listen very well."

"Oh, well then you are both stubborn."

"Hey!" Lila said as she threw a snowball she'd been forming, at Jake's head.

"Well, it's true. You never listen to me, and Sammy only listens when I beg her."

"Is my mommy really cool, Jakey?"

"Sammy is awesome. She is really nice and she is a lot of fun. She's not like what my real mommy said she was."

"What do you mean, Jakey?"

"My real mommy always told me to stay away from Sammy. Mommy said she was not a really good person and that she was fooling daddy."

"What?" Lila stood angrily form the steps.

"Don't be mad." Jake said, his voice soft.

"Why would she say something like that about my mommy?"

"My real mommy didn't like Sammy very much. I think it was because of our dad."

"I think I might have to pay your real mommy a visit." Lila clenched her small fists.

"Go ahead." Jake said, his voice saddened, "maybe she'll be happy to see you."

"What do you mean Jakey." Lila replied, her big sister instincts taking over as she sat back down and held Jake's hand.

"Well, ever since I died, my real mommy has only visited my grave twice. Daddy visits my grave all the time, and Sammy always stops by to apologize to me and she leave me a really cool toy every time."

"Your real mommy doesn't come see you?"

"Nope, I don't know why though. I don't think I was a bad boy when I was alive." Tears began sliding down Jake's face.

Lila wrapped her arms around her little brother. She couldn't understand why Jakey's real mom never visited him.

Sonny, her real dad visited her on ever holiday and once a month beyond that. Carly, her brothers' mommy, visited her and always brought her bright pink flowers. Her mommy visited all the time and she always told her happy story or about a happy dream she'd had. Whenever her Daddy visited her he would tell her about a place that he wished he could have visited with her.

"Does anybody else visit you?" Lila asked as she ran her hands over Jake's blonde hair.

"Aunt Carly visits me, and Uncle Sonny, and Uncle Spinelli too."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Uncle Spinelli visits me too, even though he wasn't there when mommy was carrying me. Oh and Uncle Max and Uncle Milo visit too. Oh yeah, and so does Aunt Maxie, she talks about fashion a lot and her clothes are always pretty."

"They visit me too!" Jake smiled and lifted his head to look up at his big sister.

"See, you weren't a bad boy if all those people visited you."

"Then how come my real mommy never visits me?"

"I don't know Jakey, I don't know."

* * *

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO!**

**I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**I WILL BEGIN WRITING CHAPTER THREE BEFORE THIS WEEK IS OVER.**

**IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK THEM.**

**NEXT TIME ON GHOSTS THAT SAVE US:**

**JASON CONFRONTS SAM ABOUT THE LETTER.**

**SOMEONE ELSE GETS THEIR LETTER FROM SAM.**

**LILA BONDS WITH JASON.**

**SAM TAPS INTO HER MATERNAL INSTINCTS WITH JAKE.**

**THAT'S ALL!**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"We should talk," Sam suggested. She had no idea why her mouth wasn't listening to brain and remaining mute.

"We can talk while we eat." Jason responded. He clenched his jaw and looked away from Sam. He mentally tried to tamp down his anger, frustration, and…desire…for Sam, up against a wall or the fridge, maybe one the kitchen floor, or maybe even the table. The words of letter were on replay in his head, and he knew if he could focus on cooking, he would be able to collect his thought better.

"You read it, didn't you?" Sam asked, her voice just loud enough for Jason to hear.

Jason turned away from Sam and began to lightly stir the pasta cooking on the stove.

"Are you going to answer me?" Sam questioned. Jason Morgan's silence was scaring her.

"You and I both know the answer to that Samantha." Jason replied.

Sam gasped at his words. In all the years she'd known Jason he had never referred to her as 'Samantha.' Others may have called her that to irritate her, but she was always 'Sam' to Jason. When they had been truly happy and carefree, Jason had even taken to calling her 'Mrs. Morgan,' a term that had always made her heart race.

Sam could feel the coldness in his voice and she felt the pain spreading throughout her body.

"Okay." Sam muttered, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before quietly leaving the kitchen. She walked into the living room to try and process what had just happened.

Once Sam exited the kitchen, Jason released a breath he had been holding. He hadn't wanted to be like that with Sam, but he knew that he needed to take advantage of the time he had with Sam in the cabin. He needed to be blunt with Sam, and if that meant coming off cold, then so be it. Sam had hurt him to the core with her letter, and she need to understand that. Sam needed to understand what cutting him out of her life would mean, what it would be like. Jason couldn't settle for not being in her life, he wanted her entirely too much and too often for that.

Once Jason had finished cooking and made himself and Sam a plate, he carried them into the living room. He stopped himself from meeting what he knew would be Sam's red rimmed eyes.

"Are you ready to talk?" Jason asked, maintaining his coldness. He almost faltered though, when his resolve softened and he saw Sam's pained eyes. She still had tears sliding down her cheeks.

He handed Sam a plate of food.

"It's hot," he said.

"Thank you." Sam whispered.

Sam ate quietly and did her best to suppress her moans. Jason Morgan was an amazing cook and damn if she didn't appreciate it. She may be sad and confused at the moment, but her stomach was still appreciative.

Jason sat down on the couch beside Sam, and began eating as well. He made it a point though, to never look at his plate, his eyes were trained solely on Sam as she ate her food.

"This is what it would be like." Jason said, his voice no longer cold.

At his words, Sam stopped eating, and looked at him, brown and blue colliding.

"What are you talking about?" Sam whispered. She didn't trust her voice to be any louder.

"In your letter, you said that we couldn't even be friends, Samantha. This is what it would be like if we closed ourselves off to each other."

"Why?" Sam whispered, her eyes refusing to look away from Jason's.

"I can't pretend with you Samantha, not anymore. Not having you in my life would turn me back into the man I was before we met, cold and unfeeling. I couldn't pretend that having you out of my life would be okay, not being able to have a simple conversation with you, or have your smile directed at me would kill me, Samantha."

"Sam, my name is Sam." She was desperate to hear Jason say it.

"Not if we can't be in each other's lives. If I had to refer to you as Sam, I'd remember…" Jason stopped himself and placed his plate on the coffee table nearby.

He couldn't say, could he?

Sam yearned for Jason to finish what he'd started, so she placed her own plate beside Jason's, and met his eyes once more.

"Remember what?" Sam's voice was a little stronger this time.

Jason moved a little closer to Sam. He swore he could feel her body heat radiating off of her.

"I would remember the nights I spent making love to _Sam_, the times I beat _Sam_ in dominoes, the number of times that _Sam _tried her hand at getting me to take a bubble bath, but most importantly, I would remember loving _Sam_. Calling you Samantha would help me keep the distance you feel you need."

"It's not that simple Jason. There is too much pain between us, pain that we've swept under the rug, pain we haven't dealt with. We both thought we moved on Jason, but when you showed up that night, something changed between us. It hurts, Jason, it physically hurts when I think about everything that's happened!"

"Sam," Jason tried to calm her. Her voice had begun rising as she'd released ore of what she was feeling.

"I love you Jason, and I know that I always will, but my heart can't take this anymore. I'm tired Jason, I'm tired of pretending that I'm okay, that Lucky was enough. The truth is Jason a part of me resents you for all the pain you've caused me, but an even bigger part of me knows that I drove you to do those things. The really sick part is that I hate myself for it. I hate myself for loving you, for hurting you, for trusting you, and for needing you!"

Sam finalized her words by pulling Jason into a kiss. Jason responded eagerly and pulled Sam into his arms. _This_ was where Sam was supposed to be. Before things could progress though, Sam shoved Jason away.

"This can't happen again." Sam said. She rose from the couch and ran to her bedroom. Before Jason could catch up to her, she locked her bedroom door, and she dropped to her knees and just cried. It was the only thing she felt she could do.

Before long Sam fell asleep against her bedroom door.

As for Jason, he sat stunned on the living room couch. Sam had just been in his arms. He had felt everything in that kiss. When Sam had uttered her feelings of hatred for herself, Jason had felt physically sick. He had made her feel like that, and it sickened him.

When Sam had kissed him, Jason knew that there was hope. While he could feel her pain, Jason also felt Sam's hope in that kiss, and he was determined to help that hope prosper.

* * *

Carly Corinthos sat on her couch and began going through her mail. She nearly gasped when she spotted a letter addressed to herself from Sam McCall. Carly hadn't spoken to Sam since Jason attempted a relationship, and Carly used that term very lightly, with Elizabeth.

When Elizabeth let it slip to Carly, what Sam had done to Jake, Sam had Carly had engaged in a fight with both women landing serious uppercuts.

When Carly realized the kind of pain Sam was in though, she'd immediately tried to apologize but Sam had been so broken by then that it hadn't mattered at all.

Sighing, Carly opened the letter and proceeded to read.

_Dear Carly,_

_This probably isn't what you were expecting after the last time we spoke. I want you to know that I'm not sorry for the uppercut, but I am sorry it had to come to that._

_I'm writing you this letter to tell you flat out that while we may have never seen eye to eye, I respect you. I admire the passion and love you have for those that you love. Your loyalty to Jason assures me that he will be okay._

_I think you should know that I am leaving. I will no longer be in Jason's life, but I'm staying in Port Charles, that's something you will just have to deal with. _

_Anyway, I just can't do it anymore. I've finally realized that while I will always love Jason, the pain in my heart will not let me be with him again. So, it looks like you've won. I, Sam McCall, will longer be a part of Jason Morgan's life. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sam McCall_

Carly closed the letter and felt her mouth fall open. Carly had finally won, only it didn't feel like a victory. It felt like…destruction. In the beginning, Carly wanted Sam gone; there was no doubt about it. Then, Sam stood by Jason and brought Carly back her children.

That's when everything changed. Sure she and Sam still had their issues, but Sam had pulled Jason through very dark times in his life. Sam had been his rock when Jason had no memory, and when everyone had believed Michael to be dead.

Now that Carly thought back on that time, she realized that Sam had been everyone's rock. She had pretty much held everyone together, and when Michael had come back, Carly hadn't been herself, and Sam had stepped in to help.

In all honesty, Carly probably owed Sam a hell of a lot more then she'd given her thus far.

Sighing at the realization, Carly rose from her couch. She grabbed her purse, her phone, and her keys, and walked out the door.

Carly dialed Sam's number while she backed out of her driveway. When the phone went straight to voicemail for the fourth time, Carly did a U-turn and headed in the direction of another house. She had plans to make!

* * *

Sam woke up against the door and she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. She opened her own and saw Jake sitting on her bed. She moved slightly and realized that she had fallen asleep on the floor by her door.

"Why were you crying Sammy?" Jake asked, his blue eyes mirroring Sam's own sadness.

"Oh sweetie, come here," Sam said. Her pain, in that moment, didn't matter. She could see that Jake had been crying. To her, making sure Jake was okay was more important than her own pain.

At Sam's words, Jake rose from the bed and practically flew into Sam's arms. Sam wrapped her arms around Jake and she held him to her. She gently soothed the hair on Jake's head, in hopes of calming him.

"Oh Jakey, talk to me," Sam whispered through her tears. She couldn't bare the sound of Jakes sobs and the way his body shook after each one.

"You love me right, Sammy?" Jake's small voice filled Sam's ear. His voice wavered at the end, and clenched Sam's heart.

"Of course I do, Jakey. You are such a wonderful little boy. You have your dad's strength, and you are super smart." Sam hugged Jake closer to her.

"You're not just saying that right?"

"You, Jacob Morgan, are a brilliant little boy, who brought a lot of joy to a lot of people. You remind me of your daddy so much."

"Really? How?" Jake yearned for more of Sam's words.

"Well, besides the fact that you look just like him, you make me feel safe just like your daddy does, and you give the most amazing hugs." Sam answered; she gently soothed Jake's hair.

"Sammy?" Jake asked, his voice was still wavering, "if I'm all of that, then how come my mommy doesn't love me?"

"Of course your mommy loves you, Jake."

"Nuh huh. She doesn't visit my grave like you do, or tell me funny stories. Sometimes when I watch her from up in the sky, I notice that she don't have no pictures of me, like Daddy does in his special medal box, or Aunt Carly on her mantle." Jake was crying again.

As Jake's tears fell, Sam could feel her anger festering just below the surface. She could wring Elizabeth's neck for bringing such pain to Jake. Instead of allowing Jake to witness that anger, Sam attempted to come up with a reason for Elizabeth's actions.

"Sometimes, Jakey, it's hard for a mother to keep memories of a child that she lost. Maybe that's how it is for your mom." Sam almost swore she could feel the bile rise in her throat.

"Then how come she burned my favorite blanket, and then told Cameron I was a bad little boy, so I had to go down under. I wasn't bad Sammy, I promise. I went up to the sky, not down under. I was a good boy, honest. Sometimes, I didn't eat all my broccoli, but I was good all the other times, I swear!" The pain in Jake's voice pierced Sam's heart.

_I'll kill her,_ was all Sam could think.

"It's okay Jakey; you were a very good little boy. I don't know why your mom did that Jakey, but what I do know is that I love you, and so does your daddy. He misses you every day. He loves you so much Jakey."

Jake pulled Sam tighter towards him and cried harder. Sam responded by rocking slightly back and forth and rubbing his back. Sam went to get off the floor and Jake whimpered.

"Don't leave Sammy. Please don't hate me, too."

"I'm just carrying you to my bed, sweetie. It's a lot more comfortable than the floor.

Sam rose from the floor and carried Jake to the bed, with Jake still cradled to her, Sam pulled the covers over them.

"Sleep now, I _will_ be here when you wake up."

Jake quieted and fell asleep at Sam's words. Sam on the other hand, was livid. She was maintaining a lid on her anger because of Jake, but the next time she saw Elizabeth, all bests were off.

* * *

As Sam and Jake slept, Jason paced his bedroom. He couldn't sleep. He'd washed all the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, but still he couldn't sleep. Sam had been in his arms, and he had let her flee. Next time, he promised himself, Sam was not getting away.

"Daddy!" Lila said as she marched into her father's room, "I am very mad!"

Jason stopped pacing at Lila's words, and immediately went into protective father mode. He bent down on one knee in front of Lila.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. He couldn't help but noticed that Lila was a replica of her mother when she was angry.

"Someone I love got his feelings hurt, and that makes me angry."

Jason didn't know how to feel about his eight year old daughter talking about a boy. There was no way Lila was ready for that. Jason didn't care that she was an eight year old ghost who resided in heaven. Lila could be alive at 30 years old and he still wouldn't be ready for her to even think about boys. Jason silently wondered how to keep boys away from his little girl all the way in heaven.

"How'd he get his feelings hurt?" Jason managed to ask.

"Well, he's a ghost like me, only his mommy don't visit his grave, like mommy visits mine. The rest of his family visits his grave just like mine, but his mommy don't visit. That makes him cry and I don't like him crying. I want to pay him mommy a visit." Lila finalized her words by clenching her small fist tightly.

Jason had to admire his daughter's spirit; she was just like her mother, always ready to defend the one's she cared about.

Jason placed his hand over Lila's fist and brought it back down to her side.

"Lila, as much as you may want to defend your friend, maybe his mom has reasons for not visiting." Jason replied.

"I don't care. She made him cry, so I don't like her. She makes me very mad!"

Jason wanted to chuckle at the face Lila was making. Instead, he hugged Lila to him.

"You are just like your mother."

"That's the best compliment ever!" Lila smiled and kissed her father's cheek.

"Can we watch TV, so I can calm down Daddy?"

"What do you want to watch?" Jason asked, as he settled himself and Lila on the bed and grabbed the remote.

He and Lila settled on a cartoon, and soon Lila grew sleepy.

"I'm calmed down, Daddy." Lila yawned, "but the next time Jakey cries, I will be very mad again"

Lila issued her final warning and fell asleep.

She left her father beside her, wide awake and wondering.

_Jakey?_

* * *

**SOOOOO...**_  
_

**I'VE KINDA BEEN MIA LATELY!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED A WHILE AGO BUT NO MORE JASON ON GH TRANSFORMED INTO NO MORE INSPIRATION!**

**THEN MY WONDERFUL AND ATTENTIVE BOYFRIEND, WHO I HAVE JUST DISCOVERED READS MY STORIES, INFORMED ME THAT HE AND YOU GUYS WERE WAITING FOR A CHAPTER AND IT WAS MY RESPONSIBILITY TO WRITE IT! HE THEN PUT MY LAPTOP IN FRONT OF ME AND TOLD ME TO GET TO WORK, THUS THIS CHAPTER WAS FINISHED.**

**I KINDA LEFT A CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE I WANT YOU ALL TO DECIDE:**

**SHOULD JASON GET TO SEE JAKE AND SAM GET TO SEE LILA, OR DO YOU LIKE THINGS THE WAY THAT THEY ARE?**

**NEXT TIME:**

**POSSIBLE REUNION?**

**JASON CORNERS SAM.**

**ANOTHER LETTER IS RECEIVED.**

**JAKE SHOCKS SAM.**

**TBC...**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


End file.
